heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.06.21 - Midsummer's Night - The Wedding, Part 1
This is part one of a four part scene which was played out over four nights. Parts two, three and four have been uploaded as well. ---- ---- Arriving in her usual manner, Brynn is dressed just as casually as she usually is. She has more than her usual bag this time again. She has brought an iron trunk, latched and locked with a nicely secure padlock, and as she floats towards the balcony of the loft, it floats beside her. She could -carry- it in her hands, but... why bother when she can simply levitate it alongside her as she travels? Anyhow, she brought the trunk because it is smaller than a crate on a pallet, and will fit in through the loft's balcony doors. So it is that the trunk is set down, and the midsized backpack she had slung over her shoulder is set atop the thing. "I think.. I have everything I need." she remarks. A black Lincoln Towncar limo that looks brand new, complete with the temporary registration, pulls up to the curb in front of the apartment building where Thor lives. The driver gets out of the vehicle, and opens the rear door for the vehicle's passenger, then moves to open the trunk and help extract a large, rolling suitcase. Justin Hammer takes the suitcase from his driver with a nod, and gives him instructions to await for his call to be picked up the following evening. With the large suitcase in tow, the CEO, in one of his usual three-piece suits, heads toward the building. Being a conventional mortal, he takes the elevator up to the specified apartment. Francesca arrives with a backpack slung over her shoulder, dressed up for a Ren Festival, she's even got a sword on her hip and has in braids, cause that is Viking like and this is a Viking wedding after all. The evening of the 20th. The invitations asked everyone to arrive to Thor and Sif's apartment. Everyone invited would be transported all at once to the Realm Eternal. Knowing that there were mortals among them that could not get to the roof from the apartment proper, arrangements were made. Either via Ulrik's Basket of Light or Thor-Air or Sif-Port or Axiom-Mimicking-Thor-Air, all of the non-flying, non-teleporting humans were transferred to the rooftop. "Give the Portal Maker her space, please," Thor requested, grinning faintly to Sif. The Goddess gives her betrothed a nod, draws her blade, and begins to dance. The tip slices through the air in a clear but complicated pattern. The air ripples once, then shimmers silver, before wavering into a vision of Asgard beyond. Asgard, the Realm Eternal. A tall golden building gleams into view. It zooms in on a large interior room, where attendants with food and drink note the portal and stand at hte ready. Thor leads the way through the portal, after a few attendants stepped onto Midgard to collect whatever bags, suitcases, or luggage that was being brought with the mortals, while Sif stands 'guard', needing to be the last through in order to close it behind them. The Prince, so often warm and gold upon Midgard, all but radiates like a sun at the love for him found in the eyes and faces and expressions of the people of this realm. "Welcome, my friends, to Bilskirnir, the Hall of Thor. These are my attendants. They shall see to thy needs, whatever they might be. Please, find thyselves welcomed with open hearts, and so lead to guest rooms to refresh thyselves, adjust thyselves to the Realm Eternal. Until our eyes see each other once more on the morrow, the day of Beltaine; Midsummer," Thor says once everyone and everything is through the portal. He holds out an arm for Sif, who takes it, and the two make their way from the Main Hall of Bilskirnir, to wherever the royal couple go. The wedding guests will find their rooms old fashioned and yet fantastical all at once. Food is brought whenever asked for, and consists of an unimagible array of items. Asgard has everything - except apples, it seems. Those that wish it will be washed by handmaiden or attendant paige-boy, clothes will be laundered and mended, and any gift taken away to the ceremony hall for later. The day of the ceremony dawns bright and beautiful and everyone is helped into whatever finery they brought for the day, and then led toward Valhalla proper, and the garden off of the Main Throne Room. Yes, the Odinthrone is visible, and those keen on such things - and many who are not - may feel the power radiating from the dais and the chair itself. Many notable Asgardians are already here. The Warriors Three are about, Amora, and the Norn Queen, even Hela herself. But can any of them truly match the regal power of Odin Borrson, the One-Eye King of Asgard and his Wife-Queen Consort, Frigga? Thor and Sif are here, the pair on opposite sides of the garden, each speaking softly to various members of the Asgardian Court. Once in Asgard, Brynn took the opportunity to have her trunk transported to her quarters. She then explored the hall a bit before retiring to the quarters for some preparation. After all, she needed to get changed into her formal outfit, and to do her best to prep things that were inflicted upon her at the last moment. So it is that when morning comes, she has gotten zero rest. It's a good thing she doesn't need sleep, and has sufficient energy levels to go for quite some time. However, she emerges from her chambers, and heads to the ceremony, in what -her- people wear for formal occasions. She figured it only fitting as the representative of the entire Eternal subculture for the wedding. The gleaming golden outfit catches the light and moves like cloth. Gotta love a fashion sense that is not in any way... similar to that of 99.9% of the mortal population of Earth. And yet, the trunk floats beside her, locked again now. Whatever is within it, she considers it important that nobody peek inside. OOC Note: Brynn's outfit He doesn't fly. Nor can he teleport. When Robbie Baldwin has his kinetic field up, he can bounce and probably get to the roof that way. But...in his head there's something about his powers that feels...profane, in this occasion. It's a wedding; people are supposed to show up in suits with ties and be all solemn for a holy occasion. Clearly, Robbie's never gone to an Asgardian wedding. He has no idea what he's in for. For the occasion, Robbie's in his best dark blue suit; polished shoes, cufflinks, his 'formal' watch and even suspenders. Under the suit jacket is a crisply pressed white Oxford button-down with a tie that matches the rest of the outfit. The first sight of Asgard, for him, is enough to make Robbie's steps hitch before the portal, poleaxed. He's heard the stories, but seeing it for real has done a number on his oh-so-mortal brain. The hall of Thor is comfortable for him, surprising him with the accommodations. The wedding day sees Robbie freshly, deliberately scrub. His envelope/present has long been given to the servants by now to add to the pile. He stays on...what he guesses is the groom's side, since he's friends with...well, whatever Eddie's status is in the ceremony itself. Ever the tourist, Robbie watches the people mill about. Fandral gets a smile, after which Robbie looks around nervously for Ben as he remembered what happened last time those two met. Volstagg gets a look, because the guy's huge. And, as well, there are the women, but his usual blandishments and commentary on the fairer sex die in ashes on his tongue. They all could kill him with a flick of their fingers, bouncy field or no. Must. Be. Behaved. Torunn assisted other guests to the roof as needed since she too can fly and otherwise remains a quiet observer while the host and hostess open portals and introduce their surroundings. Her garb, unusual for New York City, seem to fit in perfectly in Asgard. In the morning she approaches Brynn with a smile and says a possibly cryptic "Thanks again," as the other guests begin to come out of their respective rooms. Thankfully Ulrik had been to Asgard before and was a little less shy about things this time. The blonde teen's hair has once again been tamed by the 'gel' found here. Standing dressed in a simple suit and tie, he feels a little out of place. He didn't think the clothing from the time he acquired his title was proper for this sort of event. He looks rather uncomfortable and a couple of times he adjusts his tie even though it seemed to be perfectly alright. When not fiddling with his tie, the young man keeps his hands in his pocket and smiles as best he can. Eddie spent most of the night with his friends, talking to them about Asgard and making sure they were all okay. He knew from experience how much of a shock it could be to come to Asgard for the first time. But now that it's time for the ceremony, he's switched from the Earth clothes he wore last night to some full Asgardian attire. He's standing with a few of the Asgardians right now, answering a few questions about his recent quest to recover a certain artifact. Of course he's making effort to stay out of Hela and Amora's lines of sights but keeping an eye on them. He's not noticed a certain Asgardian girl in the crowds is watching him just as intently, gradually making her way closer and closer to the princeling. Upon arrival in Asgard, one Kate Bishop a.k.a. Hawkeye does a few things. First she just lets her jaw drop as she glances around, her eyes wide as they look over the tops of her 'sunglasses'. Second, she adjusts the 'dry cleaning bag she has over her shoulder (for some reason she showed up in costume, but brought a dress as well). Third she adjusts a box she's cradling in her arms, the gift she has for Sif and Thor. But yeah. "Woah." Anyone paying close attention to Torunn on arrival will quickly discern that the girl is in awe over the sights of Asgard but that she is working hard to mask it this and stay cool... in a teenagery/quasi defiant way of someone trying a bit too hard to fit into a place she's never been. After expressing her thanks to Brynn she seeks out another familiar face she knew was somewhere around Thor's place in Asgard... she's looking for her... 'friend' Eddie. Francesca rubbernecks along with everyone else when they arrive on the other side of the portal. She rubbernecks the portal first though, walking backwards to take it in. "That was crazy!" Then her face turns a bit green and she is forced to take some deep breaths before looking away, "Weird." She looks around to see if anyone else got the momentary queasies, but it looks like everyone else came through golden. So with a shrug, she starts doing the tourist thing, "Hey, is it okay to take pictures? Did I miss a rule against taking pictures? Cause wow. Look at this place! Oh my gods! And... talk about autographs!" With his hair neatly brushed, tiny braids coming from the temples to tie into infinity knots behind his head, Thor glances over as people begin arrive, his eyes flitting over Sif on the far side of the garden. The entrance for the mortals is dead center between bride and groom, as if each person is forced to make a choice. The way that some dignitaries meander freely, however, makes it clear that there are no sides to choose from here. And yet, there is the distinct sense that Bride and Groom are -not- to speak to each other. If Sebastian Shaw impressed by Asgard it didn't read on his face. But he was definitely impressed. While no stranger to pomp and circumstance and having his every wish taken care of with no question. But even he had to admit that Asgard was a thing a beauty, something he wished he could have on Earth, or rather Midgard. When in Rome right? Though he supposed that particular idiom would be somewhat offensive to his Asgardian hosts. And after what had happened at the engagement announcement, it would probably be unwise to anger them again. He himself was dressed in the regal and anachronistic fashion of the Hellfire Club. A fine white silk dress shirt with a embroidered white cravat. A dark purple double breasted vest perfectly fitted to his torso and over that a royal blue frock coat made of fine velvet with golden buttons and embellishments. His pants came only to just below his knee and were of black Manchester cloth. White silk knee socks came up to cover the rest of his leg and a pair of expensive leather loafers completed his look. He smiled as he stood is Asgard, his wedding gift, a tablet of some kind, held underneath his armpit. It looked rather heavy actually. Justin is not a religious man, having dismissed spiritual trappings years ago. All the 'God Bless' phrases he's uttered were strictly for the benefit of the conservatives who supported actions and formed committees that bought his weapons. But upon seeing this- Asgard itself- he's starting to wonder if he should change that stance. For him the Norse pantheon, at least, is very much so real now. Justin spent much of the evening wandering and mingling, trying the offered food and drink and generally trying to grasp the idea of where he was at. Once the evening grew late he retired to his guest accommodations, which he found completely fascinating. The gift he had brought for the happy couple had been taken to the ceremonial area to be placed with the rest, and the large suit case he brought with him was now mostly empty. After one final inspection of his room he decided to call it a night. The next morning found Justin surprisingly well rested. He shaved and dressed in the expensive tuxedo he brought with him, black with a silver vest adorned with a faint paisley pattern and matching tie. Quickly packing up the few things he brought with him, he set the suit case next to the door before heading out. He takes his time getting to the area where the ceremony is to be held, simply taking in the sights with wonder. This is one hell of a vacation! Well, Brynn responded to Torunn's thanks with pretty much just a knowing smile. And if she is overwhelmed here, it doesn't show, but she has spent like years exploring all the wonders of the galaxies out there, and has seen some amazing things. Also, she's kinda focused on the upcoming ceremony as she has a major interest in one specific part of it going well. She approaches the pile, and with a gesture, causes the iron trunk to settle to the floor. Now, she is mingling with the Warriors Three and doing one of the Asgardian traditions, well.. more like Old Norse traditions... sharing stories, tall tales more like.. of valor and such from the days of old. One might see her gesturing as if wielding a blade as she describes a fight to Hogun... Hogun who just kind of watches blankly, but is at least politely listening. "It r-really was a Fire Demon and we really did beat him," Eddie's still talking to those dignitaries, one having doubts about parts of his story. "And we did bring the gem here so that's kind of proof enough," Eddie adds, earning a laugh from one of dignitaries. When Eddie notices his friends arriving and sees Torunn approaching, he gives a quick nod to he people he's speaking to. "Excuse me a moment," he says, looking relieved to get away from them. "Torunn," he greets, approaching the girl. "How are you-" Eddie doesn't get to finish. He lets out a startled squeak as a young Asgardian girl in some...slightly revealing pink attire practically glomps him from behind. "There you are, Prince Eddie. I have been looking for you," she says, mostly ignoring Torunn. Eddie meanwhile just looks vaguely uncomfortable. "Hello, Lorelei..." Fran wanders about the party, or more correctly, she wanders about the edges of the party, checking it out with a bit of space. It's clear she might even give the whole thing more space if not for the drinks, which draw her in with their Asgardian goodness and refuse to let her wander too far from the source of all that deliciousness. Plus, someone has to watch out for Siffy and Goldilocks, which she seems to be doing. Like either of them needed any protecting, but heck, she's got a sword. Eventually Kate starts to collect herself. She pushes her 'sunglasses' back up to cover her eyes, before she tries to move along. All though as she does, she does start to move in the direction of Sif. All though as the female Hawkeye does glance around, she also notices Eddie, and that girl near him, which for some reason, prompts her to shake her head ever so slightly. But she doesn't move to intervene. After all, he should be able to deal with that himself. Right? As Torunn looks for Eddie she keeps her mood reserved but friendly -- when approached by Asgardians she seems hesitant... as if she isn't sure how to introduce herself or even talk to them (the only name heard from her the entire time is 'Torunn' and she awkwardly avoids questions about full name and family) -- but then she sees Eddie and her mood lightens. "Eddie!" she calls out only to be cut off by the arrival of Lorelei who gets a momentary glare before Torunn shakes her head and waits to be able to talk to her friend. Justin makes his way through those gathered for the ceremony, greeting a couple of folks along the way. He takes a drink from one of the attendants, offering a thanks, and continues to just watch for folks he knows- or could potentially network with. He still desperately wants to get a look at how some of the Asgardian weapons are manufactured, and is on high alert for any opportunity to get himself a tour. Hammer takes a careful sip of the drink he procured, as he found out last night that the drinks here are far more potent than the ones back on Earth- err, Midgard. Thor lifts his glass as those he knows enters, smiling warmly. Seeing a few drift his way, he excuses himself politely from his conversations to step where they can approach. Eddie and Lorelei are given a glance, and nothing more. The Princeling needs to learn to handle fawning maidens, and experience is the best teacher. Thor takes a hefty drink from his flagon. 'Strength, boy,' Thor thinks silently to himself of Eddie. "How are you doing, Torunn?" Eddie asks, trying to untangle himself from Lorelei. He doesn't seem to have much luck as she's enjoying hanging off him. "Torunn, this is Lorelei. She says she's an old friend of Thor and Sif from when they were k-k-kids. Lorelei, this is Torunn," he introduces them to one another, giving Torunn a slight questioning look about whether or not he should say more about her. Lorelei meanwhile finally seems to notice Torunn. She gives that kind of smile that's obviously fake. One that doesn't quite reach her eyes. "A pleasure to meet you," she says. Looking away from Torunn, she tries to push a cup into Eddie's hands. "Here, my prince. I got you a drink." Sebastian saw some here he knew besides the Bride, Groom and some children. Justin Hammer, granted not a close acquaintance but they had been working together recently; and Shaw had known his father, briefly. He approached Justin casually and then said in a rather jovial tone, "Justin, my friend, I was unaware that you were friends with the Odinson. Seems you have your own set of secrets to keep as well." He grabs his own drink for an attendant, though he does not say thank you as Justin does, he just not accustom to it anymore. Sif weaves her way in and out of the crowd, smiling and greeting and talking softly with various people in quite murmurs. Her eyes, of course, occasionally drift towards Thor and yet... The two have kept their distance for now. The Goddess is dressed in a long and flowing white gown with golden knotwork on the bodice. Her hair done in braids that have been coiled about her head. Her jewelry is minimal. A circlet with a suncrest on it. A choker with an eagle holding a hammer in its talons and simple diamond earrings. Her eyes scan the crowd, linger on Lorelei and Eddie for a moment before moving on. He must learn to handle such situations. Poor boy. '''OOC Note: Sif's dress and hairstyle Torunn answers Eddie's unasked question with a look in the direction of the bride and groom and a quick shake of her head. She then addresses Lorelei: "Hello, it's nice to meet you." Politeness met, Torunn turns her attention to Eddie and asks the questions she was hoping to get answered. "Do you know if L... Thor's 'brother' will be around?" and then "Also, do you know when we're supposed to or allowed to give them our gifts?" Deciding to approach Eddie, since he's one of the few people that he knows here, Ulrik smiles a little bit, "Who are your friends Eddie?" He asks keeping his voice pleasant as he looks to Torunn and then to Lorelei. Maybe he can help with distracting the maiden. Course he's a poor substitute for a Prince but maybe he can manage it. His blue eyes glance around, "Normally it's done after the actual ceremony but I'm not sure when we do it in Asgardian weddings." He says casually. Justin turns when he hears Shaw's voice. He smiles one of those classic Hammer smiles and returns the greeting. "Mister Shaw, good to see you again. And I wouldn't say it's a secret I know Thor and Sif." He motions briefly toward Sif, who he's slightly closer to, though his focus stays on Sebastian. Of course he isn't keeping something like this a secret- this has got to be one of the best publicity opportunities he's come across, not to mention the influence and bragging rights he's gaining by being here. "So I take it you're also a friend of the bride or groom?" Not that he's surprised, Shaw seems to have some pretty deep contacts. Francesca wanders close to Thor while drinking some of those fine Asgardian beverages. She might be a bit tipsy, as when she gets close enough to his godliness, she pipes up with, "Whoo...dang Mr. Odinson your godlitudeness, Siffy is looking incredible isn't she? I mean, even more incredibly sexy than effer. And that's a lot of sexy." A slight burp follows, then she chirps, "Not that I noticed. Like ever. Cause she's totally Lady Gaga about you and everything. She looks like she's glowing. Is she glowing?" "And then I didst best the foul beast with my own bare hands. It was not deserving of my steel..." claims Brynn in a very animated chat with those guys she was chatting with, until that is.. Sif enters the hall. Eyes are drawn her way, and voices dull to a hush. She is not any more immune to it than the rest are. So she just stops boasting, puts down the tankard she was drinking, and grows a bit sedate... but with that warm and proud smile on her face. "Both actually," Shaw said with a smile taking a smell of the alcohol before thinking the hell with it and downing the whole thing in one long drink, "I met them a while ago when the Metro Museum opened their Atlantean exhibit." If the alcohol affected him it wasn't obvious, the advantage of being a high functioning drunk and a mutant with an enhanced metabolism, "I was actually at their engagement party, though... that did not go as well. I made a bit of a faux pas to be honest. Well not me myself, but dear Ms. Emma Frost, she however was my guest so I took the blame for it." He chuckled and asked Justin, "So do you think gods have long memories?" Thor turns toward Fran, smiling warming - if somewhat confusedly - as she rambles on. What he does understand are the numerous compliments of Sif's physical appearance. It makes the Thunderer look over at the Goddess, a faint smile on his lips. Of course, it could be timing, if eyes were to meet eyes across hte garden. "Indeed," is all Thor says, because he agrees with what he culd follow, the rest he's just going ot flip a table about and leave it at that. Eddie really wishes someone would help deal with Lorelei. He's been trying to avoid her all day. He just sighs as he's handed he cup, finally shrugging he maiden off and nodding to Torunn. He tenses at the first question and shakes his head. "I'd assume he'd b-be around here somewhere. I doubt Thor and Sif wouldn't invite him," he says. "I'm not sure about the gifts. I gave them mine earlier," he says. Ulrik's arrival gets a smile. "Hey, Ulrik. Umm... this is Torunn and this is Lorelei," he says, gesturing to each girl in turn. The goddess in pink is paying even less intention to Ulrik and Torunn now. Her eyes are locked on Eddie and that cup he holds. She really wants him to take a drink, practically on the edge of her metaphorical seat as she waits for him to take a sip. When the princeling finally sips, a seemingly triumphant smile spreads across her face. She quickly moves to put herself between Eddie and Torunn, waiting for something. When Eddie lowers the cup and frowns at it slightly, her expression seems to sink. Apparently that was not the desired reaction. "We do," is murmured softly as Sif makes her way over to Justin and Sebastian. A warm and soft smile is given to the gentlemen. "And with it, we remember how to forgive and move on. Cultures are different and misunderstandings happen." Her voice is quiet... gentle. "I am pleased and honored to have you both here. Please let me know if there's anything you need." Hammer makes a note that Shaw downed his drink in one go. That's a feat he certainly couldn't do, especially not here and not with this drink. Besides, Justin wants to stay sober for the time being, and use this trip to its absolute highest potential. Smiling at the story he simply offers a shrug. "I don't know, but-" His words are cut short when the goddess herself answers the question. He turns toward her and smiles, honestly this time. "Good morning, Lady Sif," he offers to her with an incline of his head. Check it out, Hammer /CAN/ be a gentleman, if given the proper motivation. Torunn nods to both Ulrik's and Eddie's answer. "Hello, Ulrik, nice to meet a friend of Eddie's," she says to the pale blonde. Then, hooking her arm into Lorelei's as she's seen in movies and videos, she engages the Asgardian woman with the simple but also loaded question of "What can you tell me about the happy couple's childhood antics?" Somehow, the way she asks the question does the trick and the pair walk away from the boys with an exchange of stories -- Lorelei talking about her friends and their 'play' and Torunn talking about her brothers and the 'tropical island'-esque home they grew up in. For the remainder of this part of the event the girls are seen talking and laughing as they get to know each other through the shared stories. Rain is quietly in the audience. That's how she rolls. There's even an imp atop her gambler's hat. it's all very strange. But she is moving to put a box with the others, or find where that is, it seems. Doesn't she normally sign a book or is it arm-wrestling for Asgardians? She's hoping it's not arm wrestling. Shaw bows deeply to Sif, he was actually still holding that gift for them beneath his arm, "My lady, I am honored for both your forgiveness and your invitation. There are few in Midgard who would be as gracious as you and your betrothed." His thoughts actually moved to Millie Collins who he had been... seeing... lately for a moment, "And as far as cultural differences go, I am unaware: Do I give you my gift now, or does it wait until after the ceremonies. My research into Norse traditions suggested that the only gift given is a sword to the groom from the bride. I was unsure if that was true or not." Francesca gives Thor a slap on the shoulder. "You are a lucky guy your majesty." Then she looks at her hand, then Thor, "Whoops. Sorry. You are breaking hearts too. You should be drinking more. This stuff is great. You and her ladyship really know how to throw parties. I mean, wowzers right? Totally...oh crap. I need to stop talking. I'm sorry your majesty. This is me, exiting stage right." Running would be bad, but fast walking and some ducking behind tall Asgardians can help her escape. "Well I think you owe Torunn a debt." Ulrik says chuckling softly, "Lorelei seemed like she was trying something." Yes. He caught the expressions she made when he was bringing the cup to his lips and the disappointed look that followed. "I do wonder what this will be like. I've not really gone to a whole lot of weddings, so I don't have much to go own. It should turn things out a little bit better than the last where the groom and bride had a terrific meltdown in front of the entire gathered families." Thor turns his head to look at Francesca when she slaps his shoulder, but with her rambling to a stage right exit, Thor has little chance to fully reply. And calling after her would be inappropriate at best in a wedding.. of his... to another woman. Thor opts for an amused chuckle, another drink, and a glance around. Hammer and Shaw with Sif. Means he can't go and approach them to speak. It would put him too close to Sif. Thor peers at Sif wistfully for a moment, almost sighing, before he turns puts his back in her direction. Justin falls quiet as Shaw speaks with Sif. He takes a careful sip of his drink- damn that's good if not powerful- and simply listens. He's been taking in his surroundings, trying to store back the details for later. He's going to have one hell of a story to tell. Better yet, one face is clearly absent from the crowd so far: Tony Stark. This just makes it all the better. Perhaps the mighty Iron Man couldn't bring himself to pull away from his hero duties long enough to show up, or better yet, he wasn't invited. A soft smile is given once more. "Traditionally, it would simply be an exchange of swords, yes but... circumstances being as they are... I would suggest waiting until after the ceremony itself. It was kind of you to think of us." She dips her head at Shaw and then turns that smile on Justin. "My friend. A pleasure, as always." Her eyes catch Thor and she chuckles at the two. "I believe my betrothed would like to greet you both so if you'll excuse me..." She dips her head once more and once leave his given, makes her way off and opens the pair to the Prince. Fran weaves through the crowd, pursuing the elegant Sif. The towering beauty in her magnificent gown pursued by the woman in her ren fest warrior's outfit. When she gets close she says, "Hoo baby. Have you seen that Thor guy? He is one hot tamale huh? Too bad he's getting married or I'd totally think about hopping over to the other side of the tracks for him. And did you see the way he's looking at that Sif lady? You can practically see the love. Like big L. O. V. E. floating right through the air, so thick you could cut it with a knife." Sebastian noticed Thor's look, on a few levels. But most importantly he picked up on how Thor could not approach. He assumed that it was a cultural thing similar to the traditional Christian idea that you are not to see the bride before the wedding. Some cross-cultural contamination perhaps? He nods to Sif, "My Lady, I promise you it is worth the wait." He then gestures to Justin and walks to Thor, grabbing a second drink on his way. He bows to one knee and says, "My Lord Thor Odison, Protector of Midgard. I, once again, apologize for my behavior at the announcement of your betrothal. The Black King of the Hellfire Club lies prostrate before you. And is honored to share a drink with you before your nuptials. A question for another day would be how does Thor and the Aesir speak English. It was something out of Star Trek for them to just speak normally and have everyone else understand them. "I believe you know my comrade-in-arms, Justin Hammer?" The running commentary from Fran causes Sif to pause in her walking and turn to face the young woman. Her head tilts off to one side for a moment as the Goddess processes and deciphers what the mortal meant. When it all finally sinks in, she lets her eyes drift back to Thor and a tender smile curves her lips. There's a sigh of longing from her before she looks back at the girl. "Hello, my friend. Are you enjoying yourself thus far?" When Thor is mentioned, Justin glances his direction. He grins and offers a nod to Sif. "Pleasure's all mine," he returns, "I'll catch up with you a bit later, then." He watches her take her leave, then arches a brow as the seemingly intoxicated woman takes off after her. The ceremony hasn't even happened yet and someone's already three-sheets to the wind.... When Sebastian moves toward Thor, Justin follows suit. He draws up next to the Black King, greeting Thor by raising his glass toward the groom. The almost constant grin he's had since he arrived in Asgard hasn't left him. He doesn't make an outward acknowledgement of Sebastian's actions, though he takes careful note of them. Should he be acting like that around the Asgardians? When Shaw announces him he makes a verbal greeting. "Thor, my friend, good to see you on such a wonderful occasion." Eddie looks incredibly grateful as Torunn leads Lorelei away, jumping slightly when the goddess shoots him a look. He just ends up blinking and eventually sighs before turning back to Ulrik. "You're probably r-r-right. That Lorelei girl seems nice enough but she's like...obsessed with me or something. It's creepy," he says, looking for some place he can dispose of the drink. "Well, I r-read a little about how things might go in the books Billy gave me b-but I'm not sure how it'll all turn out either." "Oh sure thing Siffy. Your planet or whatever it is, is so lovely. And you are so beautiful right now it makes it hard to breathe. I'm so happy for you and Thor I could practically burst. I'm going to have to stop drinking your ale though, this stuff is too strong for a mortal. I need to find Asgardian tea. I'm trying to not Showtime. It's hard with all these famous people around." Fran starts speaking faster as Sif turns to face her, rambling as she often does. "Yeah. Do they have love potions here?" Ulrik does worry that she may have spiked it with something a little extra. "Why don't we switch cups or we can spill it accidentally?" Got to be safe right. He just hopes that it doesn't end up on someone that will take offense if they go that route. "I think she's infatuated. I've seen it before." He says absently. Approached by Shaw and Hammer, Thor smiles to them. His brows lift as Shaw drops to a knee, thusly prostrating himself before him. The look of mild confusion is replaced by a warm smile, and Thor motions for Shaw to rise from bent knee. "Thy apologies are accepted, Sebastian Shaw the Black King of the Hel's Fire Club," says the Prince as the One-Eyed All-Father steps near, seeming to be mildly interested in these mortals addressing his son. Or is he interested in how his son behaves to these mortals. "Warmly art thou greeted in Asgard, and Valaskjalf, the hall of my Father, Odin Borrson, The All Father of the Nine Realms," says Thor to Sebastian before turning to Justin and smiling far more warmly. The Thunderer steps forward, past the slightly raised glass, to clasp Justin's forearm before bringing him into an embrace that puts his armored shoulder against Justin's unarmored one, and his free hand around to pat Justin firmly - but gingerly! GINGERLY! There shall be no breaking of mortals in Asgard This Day! - upon the center of the back. Bro-hug, Asgard Style, just as Thor would greet any comrade in arms, be thy Asgardian or Avenger. "Justin Hammer, my friend. Welcome! Welcome! I am pleased thou did make it." Thor pauses here, lips parted as if about to ask something, but seems to - at the very last second - change his mind. "Art thou enjoying thyself thus far?" SO not what Thor was going to ask the weaponsmith. Damn ceremonial rules! That Midgardian nickname being brought to Asgard with leaders from most of the Nine Realms within hearing distance causes the War Goddess' eyes to widen faintly and barely resist the urge to facepalm. Instead, she gives a soft chuckle and reaches out to take the girl's mead. "Aye, my friend. Perhaps something a little less potent. There is a lovely and cool juice here. One of my favored drinks. Come..." And assuming the girl complies, she'll be lead over to a table and poured a glass of juice. "Love potions?" Eddie shrugs. He's got no idea. "Infatuated? With me? B-but...why?" yes, he really can't see why anyone would be. This is the guy still thankful every day that he has a boyfriend in Vic. He does follow Ulrik's suggestion though, 'tripping' slightly and letting the cup fall from his grasp. "Whoops." Near Sif and Fran, Frigga quirks a brow and grins softly as she calmly 'eavesdrops' on the conversation of her soon to be daughter-in-law. She keeps her hands folded 'demurely' in front of her. The attention of the All Father himself doesn't completely escape Justin. He's done a little research at least, and can identify a few of the major players. When Thor pulls him into the embrace he does his best to mimic it, without spilling his drink. It's pretty obvious he doesn't know what he's doing, but he makes the best of it. After all, Shaw didn't get this sort of welcome. "I thank you again for the opportunity, Thor. This is quite a magnificent place. Absolutely stunning." He catches the change of question, though he doesn't say anything of it. "So far it's been wonderful. Great food, though you gotta be careful with the drinks." He gives off a small chuckle, motioning toward his glass. "Really? You don't get it?" Ulrik says quirking a brow,"Seriously... Well let's just say you're not bad looking and you're a /Prince/. That alone is enough for some people." He says shaking his head a bit. "Love potion, you know those things in stories that make someone fall in love with someone on first sight?" A lull in the sound of those gathered conversing happens just at the right moment for a single voice to be heard from one of the corners of the area where a small number of people have gathered around some food and drink. "...Then, he used the Whole Chicken!" Followed by the great guffawing laugh that belongs to a rather large man with thick red beard. Having spent a good deal of time with the man one William 'Billy' Kaplan known as a good friend of Thor and Sif's adopted son Eddie has almost gotten used to Volstagg's sense of humor. Almost. Still sporting a slight blush the young man who spent a good deal of time earlier telling a few tails of daring do, particularly the one that lead to a certain wedding gift that by now is stored in the vaults where Asgard keeps its most dangerous weapons, politely makes his leave before he ends up hearing another joke that he will never quite manage to forget no matter how hard he tries. Leaving behind a rather sizable pile of small golden colored cakes that at least the portion of the guests from Earth will recognize as Twinkies on a table near the warrior Billy manages to get moving once more and mingling with the crowds coming up to where Eddie and Ulrik are just in time to hear something about love potions. "Because Eddie you are good looking, nice, and you. Thats why." Eddie just gives Ulrik a blank look. He ends up blushing a little when told he's not bad looking and ends up sighing when the photokinetic man explains more. "Man..." he trails off, still not sure how to feel about the whole Prince thing. "I know what they are...j-j-just not if they have them here," he says. Then Billy walks up and just makes Eddie blush more. "Billy." Fran is happily lead away to find the juice, which she switches to. She then shoos Sif away, "You've got a lot of guests. I live with you, I shouldn't hog your time. You go do your thing and I'll try and stay out of trouble." Sebastian did not like that Justin was held in higher regard; Sebastian Shaw was the Black -King- and that mattered to him now, "M'lord, I know this is not what one should do, but I want to give you something." He finally revealed his gift. It was a 200lb slab made of greywacke, both a pictogram and had writing in 14th century Norse runes. It depicted the pictograms of Thor and Sif together. The runes would roughly translate into words: With right good will did Thor and Sif make their pledges, and no Aesir, Vanir or Jottun could claim aught but that his bride gifts were rich and fair, and that his oaths to Sif were so fairly pledged and firmly held that ages later would bride-grooms place a hammer in their bride's lap as a token that they would be as true as Thor." “I found this several decades before, before you came back to us. I used to think it was an interesting oddity. But no I realize it was a prophecy and I want both you Lord Thor and your Lady Sif to have it." "Hello Billy, I trust everything is good?" Ulrik says in his Swedish accent. "I think he's rather shy. It's probably just as well." He says smiling a little bit. Blue eyes watch Eddie and Billy curiously, "It's a good day though. We managed to ditch Lorelei. Have you guys seen Bridgette around?" He asks the last bit a little curiously. Yes. He has a bit of a crush on the Handmaiden. "Aye," Thor says to Justin with a chuckle. The Thunderer steps back from the mortal, nodding his head with a bright grin. "Indeed thou must take care with the drinks here, but when the evening is upon us and the time for revelry is at hand, thou needs not fear of over indulgence. Though, perhaps, in some teasing at thy lack of fortitude for drink," Thor exclaims a bit, laughter in his voice. He lets Justin go, turning his attention to Shaw. As the gift is brought forth, Thor hands his drink off to a nearby attendant, and collects the 200lb item as if it were a trifle of a thing. His eyes look at the item, reading over the Norse Runes with only the slightest bit of difficulty. It's too 'modern' for what he's used to, but he manages it, that wistful smile growing upon his features. Behind him, his Father peers at the item as well, but the All-Father is far better at concealing emotions than his son, and so his face remains impassive. "This is lovely," Thor says after a long moment, gaze finally lifting to Shaw as he offers the item to two attendants nearby. It must be taken to Thor's room for safe keeping. As Shaw reveals his gift, another seems to take the same approach. An old man emerges from between other members of the crowd, carrying a golden case. He is dressed in a somewhat dated yet pristinely kept tuxedo, a golden ankh gleaming at his lapel. As Shaw finishes his description of the tablet, the old man steps forward, speaking in a voice that booms throughout the chamber like a particularly deep-toned bell. "Hail and greetings, Odin Allfather, and to thy son, the noble and mighty Thor. I come in the name of the Lords of Order to present a gift to honor the occasion of thy wedding to the Lady Sif, whose worth and honor are without superior throughout the Nine Worlds." As he speaks, the old man offers a deep bow of respect, raising the case he holds before him. "I realize that I break with tradition in presenting this offering directly, yet I fear that I am compelled in the name of the giver to offer it thusly. On behalf of Nabu the Wise, I offer these tokens." Billy Kaplan grins and nods at Ulrik. "Yes, it probably is a good thing. Eddie without the shyness would probably outshine everyone around him to the point of making us invisible." He would probably tease anyway, but after spending a while around Volstagg the tendency to do so is just upped a ways for him. "I have been pretty good, spent most of the day so far introducing Volstagg to Twinkies and Coke." He says the last holding up his goblet that, when looked at, has soda in it instead of the normal Asgardian drinks on offer. Being able to cheat when it comes to what food and drink is available is one of the better parts of his powers. "I have not seen her, but I know she is bound to be around here somewhere." Having been pretty much quiet in the background, Brynn of the gleaming golden cloth bodysuit with plates and spikes... really, someone needs to teach the Eternals the meaning of the word ... fashion. Anyhow, she has been sipping at her mead and simply observing with a knowing smile. She knows precisely what a few of these gifts are, and is simply waiting to see the reactions they illicit when they are given. She has nothing but time here, and well... everywhere. It's not like she's growing older. So she just bides her time, standing off to one side of the great hall, keeping mostly to herself. "Billy," Eddie blushes worse, groaning slightly. "I saw her this morning b-but I haven't since then," he says to Ulrik. Eddie has no drink right now. The cup he had been holding is on the ground right now, the contents spilled. Considering that Lorelei had spiked the drink it's for the best. He glances over towards Thor and Odin as gifts are presented, rubbing the back of his neck. "I still f-f-feel kind of bad I didn't get them something other than that gem..." Hammer laughs at the statement that he might be seen as unable to hold his drink. Here, with this stuff? He knows he's not going to be able to keep up. He falls back to a quiet state, watching as Shaw presents his gift. He's impressed, and slightly worried about how his gift is going to go over. He was sort of at a loss as to what to do for the god and goddess. When the elderly man approaches Justin looks toward him and furrows his brows. He recognizes him from the shop where he purchased the large collection of antique weapons last weekend. He makes no attempt to introduce himself or otherwise interrupt, just watching as yet another exotic gift is given. With the gift from Shaw taking away, Thor turns to look at Kent Nelson, head tilting at the odd vocal quality of the mort- no, not strictly a mortal. Even Odin quirks a brow, but otherwise remains silent. Thor gives the elder looking man a very respectful and formal bow before even daring to reach for the trinkets. "My deepest thanks," Thor says simply but with great reverence. One does not trifle lightly with the Spinners of Fate. Kent Nelson's gifts consist of a curved sword, known as a khopesh; a staff, just of the sort often seen in hieroglyphs; and finally, an obsidian lioness worked with lapis lazuli. As Thor receives the gifts, Nelson speaks, his voice again booming somehow softly above the din of the gathering. "For the Allfather, I bring a staff once blessed by AmonRa. For thy son, Thor, I bring a blade once held by Set, who is lord of storms in his own land. And last, to be presented to Lady Sif, a pendant worn by Sekhmet, great warrior goddess." He bows once more, stepping back, and concludes simply, "Blessings and congratulations upon thyself and thy realm on this joyful occasion." Justin again raises his glass to Thor, and nods to the older gentleman before turning away from the elaborate gift giving. He thought he caught sight of someone he recognized, and wanted to see if his suspicions were correct. He's quickly lost in the mingling crowd. Billy Kaplan laughs a little and face palms before putting an arm around Eddie. "Eddie, you gave them a major major artifact lost for centuries that is so dangerous it has to be kept locked up in the vaults. I think you pretty much win the day when it comes to best possible gift, you know?" He grins and turns to watch the presentation of gifts and just lets out a slow whistle only those really close to him are likely to hear. Ok, so Eddie's gift still at the top but the gap is narrower than it was. Eddie leans into Billy's touch, feeling a little less nervous about the whole crowd thing with his friend there. "Still...okay, m-maybe you're right," he says. He ends up blinking at the gifts presented. "Wow," he murmurs as Billy whistles. Category:Log